Mud Turtles, A Good Steak and One Man in a Tub
Mud Turtles, A Good Steak and One Man in a Tub is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of The Conners, also the 22nd episode overall. Summary Becky thinks that Jackie's new friend Dawn, a restaurant supplier, is only cozying up to her to sell them things they can't afford for the Lunch Box. Darlene is thrilled when Harris gets into Central Illinois State, but Harris might have found a better offer on her own. When Dan finds himself in an embarrassing situation nursing an injury, Louise tries to help him out. Plot In-Depth Jackie and Dan are at The Lunch Box getting ready to meet their meat & fish supplier. Dawn the supplier introduces herself to Jackie. Both of them pictured each other accurately, but Jackie's voice carries over the telephone. Dawn says that she has the best value compared to other suppliers. Dawn also suggests that they add a signature steak to the menu, something very unusual since Jackie always did the menus by herself. Becky thinks that Jackie is not listening. She also does not like how their friendship is happening too fast. Dan hurts back and refuses any treatment. He laughs off his pain. Lecy Goranson says The Conners is recorded before a live studio audience. Harris got an acceptance letter for Central Illinois State University. Darlene is excited and very confident that they can pay for it. Dan also comments that Darlene is much more exited about an opportunity to take Harris from Odessa. Harris says that her new job at Price Warehouse gives her lots of benefits, including a discount at an online class. Darlene, who went to a night school for writing, reminds Harris about a controversial article that Harris wrote. Eventually convinces that both of them go on a tour to the University. Becky confronts Jackie about deciding to hire Dawn. Jackie mentions what she thinks are great deals but Becky says that locally sourced produce is a rip off. She also tells Jackie that she needs to reduce the order by half to be able to see how much of a slick supplier and friend Dawn is. Harris is excited after Darlene took her on the tour. She is ready to go to University. However, Darlene turned in the non refundable application at a place that only gives out student loans. Darlene has not yet started her magazine so she is glad that she was able to write a bogus check to a bogus institution. Louise responds to an emergency at Dan's house. He is stuck in the tub. Louise lets herself in to the downstairs bathroom. Dan wants to be completely covered in towels but Louise tells him he needs to rinse off. She gently helps him while trying to respect his privacy. Jackie and Dawn arrive at Becky's overnight job at La Casita Bonita, both of them drunk from the wine festival. Becky says enough is enough. They can not afford Dawn's bill and possible fake friendship. Jackie says that she enjoys the wine festivals. However, Jackie will confront Dawn if Becky gives Jackie a free glass of wine. Darlene jokes about freezing herself to death for an opportunity for Harris to get back in to their dream university. Dan chimes in the joke by telling her to take her shoes off. Darlene tells him how much she hates not being able to pay for Harris's university and how much she let her child down. She also says that Harris was delighted for the first time in her life. But Dan still remembers Darlene wants Harris to have many more opportunities that Darlene did not have. Dan tells her that Harris needs to be encouraged for the realistic opportunity for a full time job with benefits and a future for advancement. He says the discounted degree is also another step in the right direction. He goes on to say that kids need to be encouraged or they will feel disappointed that they let their parents down. Jackie tells Dawn that she made the decision without Becky. The order is now reduced. Dawn says that she is disappointed. Before Dawn gets a chance to say anything else, Jackie says that their friendship was fun while it lasted. Dawn is confused, because while Jackie is intimidating as a 64 year old woman, Dawn is intimidating as a pushy sales lady. They decide to go out for pizza. Jackie tells Becky not to worry and spends time with Dawn while leaving Becky behind to work the overnight job. Dan's back has recovered when Louise checks on him again. She also says that by the end of next week she is giving Becky even more hours at Casita Bonita so Louise can go on tour for approximately six months. She asks Dan how far their relationship would go in six months. Dan is very hesitant. Since Louise hates Lanford, she says she hopes he can take care of himself before she gets ready to pack. Dan and Darlene celebrate Harris's new job. Harris thinks it is annoying, but also talks to Darlene about going to university. Harris says that she can get a business degree from the discount program that her new job offers. With this new degree, she can get a job similar to Dawn's, but is much more interested in a dishonest job such as giving out student loans. Becky is trying to get The Lunch Box ready. Jackie finally shows up after spending much time with Dawn. Jackie is now painting very large paintings. She tells Becky about "Dawn At Dusk" and "Dawn At Dawn". While these are very impressive paintings, Becky warns Jackie that Becky is about to disavow The Lunch Box. Jackie temporarily compromises that Dawn At Dusk can go in the storage room, but not the other painting. Cast Starring *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II (credit only) *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner (credit only) Special Guest Star *Katey Sagal as Louise Goldufski Guest *Cheryl Hines as Dawn *Eliza Bennett as Odessa *Stephen Monroe Taylor as Dwight *Sarah Baker as Helen *Amos Blackmon as Parker Trivia *Darlene and Helen mention Harris' "I Hate Lanford" essay. This is a reference to the essay she wrote in the Season 1 finale "We Continue to Truck". *The main bathroom connected to Dan's bedroom appears to be no longer connected to the hallway. Also, the toilet is on the opposite side of the room, and the sink/vanity appear to be missing. *Despite being credited, Michael Fishman (D.J.), Ames McNamara (Mark), and Jayden Rey (Mary) do not appear. *Although aired as the eleventh episode of the season, it was filmed as the tenth. *Another reference is Jackie following in the foot steps of Beverly two times. Beverly opened The Lunch Box at 63, which is around the same age that Jackie was when Jackie reopened The Lunch Box. *Furthermore, Beverly introduced large paintings to The Lunch Box, to the chagrin of her daughters. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes (The Conners)